1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable silicone composition capable of forming a cured product excellent in solvent resistance, water repellency, and oil repellency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curable silicone compositions are used in various fields since they can form rubberlike elastic cured products excellent in properties such as heat resistance. Such a curable silicone composition is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,136, i.e., the U.S. Patent discloses a curable composition, consisting essentially of a homogeneous mixture of
(A) a siloxane polymer or copolymer of the formula ##STR2## (B) a curing agent of the formula ##STR3## (C) an effective amount of a platinum-containing catalyst; where, in (A) and (B), each R and R' is independently methyl, phenyl, or 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, each R.sub.f is independently a perfluoroalkylene radical of 2 to 10 carbon atoms, a perfluorocycloalkylene radical, or a perfluoroalkylene radical of 2 to 10 carbon atoms or a perfluorocycloalkylene radical containing one or more --C--O--C-- lincages; p has a value of 0 to 2 q inclusive, so that, when p=0, siloxane (A) is a siloxane polymer, but when p has a value of from greater than 0 to q, inclusive, siloxane (A) can be either a random copolymer or an alternating copolymer and when p has a value of from greater than q to 2 q, inclusive, siloxane (A) is only an alternating copolymer having no more than 2 adjecent CH.sub.3 (CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2) SiO units, q has an average value of at least 3, each a is independently 1,2 or 3, there being an average of greater than 2.0 silicone-bonded hydrogen atoms per molecule of (B) and the amount of (B) being such that there is, in said curable composition, from 0.5 to 3.0 silicone-bonded hydrogen atoms for every silicone-bonded vinyl radical. PA1 (A) a fluorocarbonsiloxane represented by the following general formula (1): ##STR4## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each represent an unsubstituted or substituted monovalent hydrocarbon group, R.sup.3 represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, Rf represents a bivalent perfluoroalkylene group or a bivalent perfluoropolyether group represented by the following general formula: ##STR5## wherein n is an integer of 0 to 8, m and l are each an integer of 0 to 5, and j and k are each an integer of 0 or 1, provided that l+m+n+j+k is an integer bringing the number of carbon atoms to 11 to 30, a is an integer of 2 to 300, b is an integer of 0 to 300, c is an integer of 0 to 5,000, p is an integer of 2 to 8, and X is a triorganosilyl group represented by the following formula: ##STR6## wherein R.sup.4 is an unsubstituted or substituted monovalent hydrocarbon group having an aliphatic unsaturated bond, and R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 each represent a monovalent hydrocarbon group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, PA1 (B) an organohydrogensiloxane containing two or more Si--H groups in the molecule, and PA1 (C) a platinum family metal catalyst, PA1 the amount of the component (B) being such that the amount of the Si--H groups is 0.5 to 5.0 mol per mol of the aliphatic unsaturated group in the composition.